1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a complex connector including a plurality of pairs of male and female connectors, in which the function of giving an order of fitting and disengagement of the plurality of pairs of connectors is achieved with a mechanical construction.
2. Background Art
(Conventional Connector)
Among conventional complex connectors including a first connector and a second connector, there is already known the type of connector in which after a first connector and a second connector are completely connected, the second connector is connected to the second connector (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2006-156380(Construction of the Invention of Patent Literature 1)
A connector device of the invention of Patent Literature 1 comprises a first connector, a second connector, and holding means as described below.
The first connector comprises a housing including a first end portion, a second end portion, first receiving chambers for first contact elements, and first lock means. A slider forming a socket for second contact elements is movably mounted on this housing.
On the other hand, the second connector forms a socket for first corresponding contact elements which are connected respectively to the first contact elements when the first and second connectors are connected. The second connector further includes second lock means which is engaged with the first lock means when the first and second connectors are completely connected together. The second connector further contains second corresponding contact elements, and only when the first lock means of the housing of the first connector is completely connected to the second lock means of the second connector, the holding means allows the movement of the slider so that the second contact elements provided at the slider can contact the second corresponding contact elements, respectively.
(Operation of the Invention of Patent Literature 1)
When the first and second connectors continue to be connected, first, the first contact elements are brought into contact with the respective first corresponding contact elements, but the second contact elements are not yet brought into contact with the respective second corresponding contact elements. When the first and second connectors further continues to be connected, a retaining arm can be disposed in an initial position where it is loosened, and the retaining arm is moved by springs, so that the second contact elements are brought into contact with the respective second corresponding contact elements.
Even when the first contact elements are completely connected to the respective first corresponding contact elements, an electric current can not yet flow therebetween, and the second contact elements are connected to the second corresponding contact elements in a conducting condition simultaneously. As a result of this simultaneous connection, signal lines (wires) are connected together, and therefore the fact that the first contact elements and the first corresponding contact elements are mutually connected effectively is transmitted by a signal, and at this time an electric current of power supply flows between the first contact elements and the first corresponding contact elements.
(Drawbacks of the Invention of Patent Literature 1)
(Drawback 1)
Although the invention of Patent Literature 1 teaches a concept that the connection between the first contact elements and the first corresponding contact elements and the connection between the second contact elements and the second corresponding contact elements are effected with a time difference (time lag), the flowing of the electric current is effected simultaneously.
In other words, there is provided the structure in which a main circuit (K1) and an interlock circuit (signal circuit K2) are completely connected, but in the invention of Patent Literature 1, it was difficult to provide a time difference between the connection/breaking of the main circuit (K1) and the connection/interruption of the interlock circuit (signal circuit K2).
Therefore, in the case where a motor continues to rotate even when a control signal for the motor is interrupted, the generation of electricity is effected, and therefore in a circuit in which an inverter is connected to the motor, even when a male connector and a female connector of a main connector inserted in the inverter are disengaged (or disconnected) from each other, there is a possibility that electric power continues to be supplied from the rotating motor to the inverter in the case of the connector of Patent Literature 1, and therefore there was the risk of an electric shock.
(Drawback 2)
Furthermore, in the invention of Patent Literature 1, springs are required for connecting the second contact elements to the respective second corresponding contact elements, and therefore the cost of the springs was added, and besides an additional step of incorporating the springs in the connector was needed in the process of producing the connector, and further there was a fear of aged deterioration such as rust.